el entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta
by albe20
Summary: desde que acabo el viaje hace cinco años serena a encontrado el amor y apoyo en clemont pero lo que ella no esperaba es que cierto entrenador regresara otra vez en su vida desatando en su camino una tormeta de placer y lujuria,sin contar que algunas mujeres querrar estar con el entrenador a toda costa
1. Chapter 1

El entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta

Sinopsis

Han pasado cinco años desde que termino el viaje en kalos y ash se tuvo que regresar a kanto dejando una chica de nombre serena triste por su partida e impotente por no decirle lo que sentía en ese lapso convive con su amigo clemont donde despierta sentimientos por él y decide tener una relación de noviazgo con él, pero cierto entrenador volverá en la vida de serena desatando un nido amor y pasión en su camino.

Capítulo 1 el regreso del entrenador

Han pasado tres años desde tu partida quien lo diría al final te convertiste en un gran entrenador pokemon coronándote como campeón de varias regiones y ganándote una gran fama me siento orgullosa de ti en mi caso a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude cumplir mi sueño de ser la reina de kalos pero en ese momento de tristeza el llego a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba clemont él fue un gran apoyo en mi vida me ayudo a salir de mi depresión y conforme fue pasado el tiempo comencé a desarrollar nuevos sentimientos por el ahora llevamos mas de 2 meses de novios y puedo decirte esto ash siempre serás mi primer amor pero el tiempo cambia a la gente y siento que puedo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida adiós ash mi buen amigo desde ahora solo puedo ofrecerte una amistad.

Eso fue los pensamientos de serena hace 2 horas cuando se enteró que ash kétchup volvería a kalos en un momento le dio una gran alegría de volver a su amigo de la infancia aunque se sentía que ya había superado su amor por él una parte de ella aún se sentía insegura.

Serena en ese tiempo vivió sola en ciudad lumius rentando un departamento tenía un trabajo como repartidora no era precisamente el mejor trabajo pero era lo único que podía hacer por el momento aunque clemont le insistía en volver al performance ella no se sentía con las mismas ganas su inspiración se había ido además que su rival miette ya era la reina de kalos y por otra razón que no querría decirle a clemont es que había rumores que ash y miette tuvieron encuentros apasionados en otras regiones y verla y saber que tuvo algo con ash solo la pondría triste así que su decisión por regresar al performance era un rotundo no.

En el apartamento de serena

Serena debemos ir al aeropuerto ash está a punto de llegar aunque me siento mal que Bonnie se lo pierda de seguro le gustaría ver a ash de nuevo -dijo clemont

Si tienes razón pero descuida podremos decirle en otra ocacion y créeme ash se pondrá feliz de vernos otra vez y de seguro le sorprenderá de nuestra relación -respondió serena dándole un beso a clemont

Asi nuestra pareja de kalos se dirigía a toda velocidad al aeropuerto para recibir a su amigo azabache que estaba a punto de llegar a esta región por segunda vez los nervios no se hicieron esperar habían pasado cinco años desde que acabo su viaje muchas cosas habían cambiado solo la emoción de volverse a ver les causaba un gran felicidad.

En el aeropuerto

Un entrenador de cabello negro azabache sin gorra y vistiendo una playera negra que deja ver su cuerpo marcado y unos pantalones azules de mezclilla iba bajando del avión para reencontrase con sus amigos de kalos.

Después de varios minutos de espera en la terminal del aeropuerto serena y clemont llegaron para recibir a su amigo de kanto los abrazos no se hicieron esperar así como las palabras de emoción.

Me da gusto volverte a ver ash a pasado tanto tiempo pero mírate ahora eres un gran campeón de varias regiones -dijo clemont con gran emoción

Gracias amigo tú de seguro te volviste un gran líder de gimnasio –respondió ash compartiendo la misma emoción

La verdad ash te seré honesto mi gimnasio fue cerrado hace dos años es que como sabrás si un líder pierde tres veces consecutivas se le revoca el permiso y como perdí antes esos tres tipos que eran tus rivales paul,trip y alain pues ya no pude hacer nada de todos modos sé que el gimnasio tiene un nuevo líder y está en buenas manos –exclamo clemont en un tono melancólico

Malditos los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron de todos no pueden esconderse de mi tendrán que aparecer en un liga tarde o temprano y ahí ajustaremos cuentas –respondió el azabache molesto por lo que le hicieron a clemont.

Descuida déjalo así además me gusta mi nuevo empleo de reparación de electrónicos sé que no es mi trabajo de ensueño pero gano lo suficiente para llevar una vida placentera y me da tiempo para estar con mi novia -respondió clemont agarrando la mano de serena

Cuando agarro la mano de serena el azabache puso una mirada de disgusto que solo alcanzo a ver serena, ella solo agachaba la mirada cuando iba a decir algo una voz del aeropuerto avisaba de un carro mal estacionado y ese carro era de clemont por lo que el inventor corrió para mover su vehículo dejando a ash y serena solos.

Así que tú y clemont son novios pues me alegro por los dos –dijo ash en tono serio y fijando su mirada en serena

Bueno si fue algo repentino pero créeme el me apoyado mucho y soy feliz a su lado –respondió serena tratando de esconder su timidez que le causaba ver a los ojos a ash.

¿Y lo amas? –pregunto ash

Bueno yo lo quiero mucho pero am.. – respondió serena pero antes de que terminara su frase ash le planto un beso en los labios lo cual dejo a serena confundida y sorprendida quiso apartarlo pero se dejó llevar por sus intentos y le correspondió el beso

Serena solo cerro los ojos una parte de ella decía eso está mal tienes novio pero otra parte no podía dejar de saborear los labios que tanto años anhelaba probar del azabache, luego de unos segundos ash tomo iniciativa y metió su lengua en la boca de serena lo cual serena le sorprendió pero le agrado esa nueva sensación que producía y también hiso lo mismo con su lengua lo cual lo que empezó como un beso en los labios se tornó en un beso francés donde las lenguas solo danzaban al ritmo que marcaba el azabache lo cual serena solo se dejaba llevar por el placer que el producía ese excitante beso , además el azabache sin dejar de besarla empezó abrazar a serena y la acerco junto a su cuerpo lo cual hiso que la intimidad de serena tuviera contacto con la de ash que se notaba un poco bultoso lo cual la chica solo le gustaba esa sensación de que su intimidad tocara esa parte lo cual solo despertaba una nueva sensación para ella ¿excitación quizás? Lo cual no dejaba de besar apasionadamente al azabache donde el mismo usando sus manos empezaron a tocar la espalda de la chica y empezó a bajarlas hasta tener contacto con sus posaderas de la chica la cuales agarro y empezó apretarlas y acariciarlas lo cual al chica emitía pequeños gemidos de placer cada vez que tomaba aire para respirar y seguir con el beso.

Después un rato de estar besándose ash vio que la gente los observaba por hacer ese tipo de escenas en un lugar público decidió interrumpir el beso dejando una serena excitada por lo que acaba de pasar asi y la jalo de la mano para poder irse de ahí y no levantar más molestias entre la gente.

Serena esto no es el momento hay gente observándonos quizás podamos acabar con lo que empezamos en otro momento –dijo ash calmadamente a pesar de que estaba algo agitado por el beso.

ash recuerda que tengo una relación con clemont lo que hicimos no fue lo correcto me siento mal por engañar a clemont de esa manera –respondió serena algo agitada por la escena

¿Te arrepientes de corresponderme el beso entonces? –pregunto ash

Bueno yo … -respondió serena y antes de completar la frase había llegado clemont que no sabía de la enorme escena de lujuria que armo en su ausencia.

Así que los tres continuaron conversando y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta entre serena y ash se estaban lanzando miradas aunque serena no quería reconocerlo el beso que le dio ash revivió viejos sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado hace tiempo y despertó en ella el deseo de ser poseída por ese cuerpo musculoso y bien formado que pertenecía a su amigo de la infancia pero en que estaba pensado tenia novio así que tenía que sacar esa lujuria que la invadió y enfocarse en su relación con clemont por arceus él es tu novio respétalo maldita sea.

Los tres se subieron al carro de clemont después de un viaje tranquilo ,clemont dejo a su novia en departamento la chica se despido de su novio y de su amigo pero ella noto que ash estaba poniendo atención en donde vivía la pelimiel la chica estaba asustada que ash quisiera visitarla de noche y como reaccionaria ella le pondría un alto o su cuerpo la traicionaría y terminaría con acabar con lo que empezaron en la terminal del aeropuerto a una si se retiró y rezaba que ash dejara ese asunto por la paz para no destruir la amistad con clemont.

Después de dejar a serena en su departamento clemont fue dejar a ash en el hotel de ciudad lumius aunque le ofreció su casa para hospedarse ash rechazo ya que no quería crear molestias además que le gustaría salir un rato para tomar aire asi que clemont y ash se despidieron con un apretón de manos y el azabache fue al hotel donde se registró tomo su llave para un cuarto dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar un baño cuando de repente sonó su teléfono vio de quien se trataba y contesto

Hola miette como estas como esta todo por sinnoh –dijo ash contestando el teléfono

Como estas ash recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente con lo de kanto –respondió miette en un tono un poco molesto

es por lo de misty verdad si es por eso no puedes molestarte conmigo tu y yo no somos novios solo somos amigos con derechos así que ya sabias a lo que te atenías al aceptar este tipo de relación –exclamo ash sabiendo de que se trataba la llamada de la peliazul

Si es por lo d la tal misty no puede crear que te revolcaras con ella en esa playa cuando apenas hace unas horas antes te acostaste conmigo - dijo miette en tono de molestia

Si te vas a poner así entonces ya deberíamos dejar de vernos tu sabes como soy con ese tipo de cosas – respondió ash en tono molesto

Está bien te pido una disculpa tienes razón no soy tu novia para reclamarte aunque sabes que me gustaría serlo y por cierto donde estas ahora –respondió miette transformando su tono molesto a uno tranquilo

En ciudad lumius visitando a unos amigos me tomare una temporada por kalos -exclamo el azabache tomando un tono tranquilo

Estas ahí por ella y dime cuáles son tus intenciones –respondió miette cambiando su tono a uno molesto

Eso no es de tu incumbencia así que te lo pondré de esta manera si vuelves a reclamarme por algo de mi vida personal puedes olvidarte de mí entiendes –dijo ash con un tono molesto

Perdón ash disculpa no volverá a pasar aunque tu actitud ya no es acorde como eras antes cuando tan solo eras aquel muchacho que cargaba a su pikachu en el hombro y era una persona gentil y tierna –respondió miette en un tono triste

Las personas cambian miette si no tienes algo más que decirme me retiro a bañar para dormirme asi que buenas noches -exclamo el azabache

Es todo ash que tengas buenas noches - respondió miette para luego colgar

Entonces en algún lugar de sinnoh

Maldita zorra después de todo estos años ash aun piensa en ti pero no me daré por vencida yo seré la que lleve el apellido kétchup al final y tu ni otra zorra me lo va quitar

Miette kétchup suena tan bien


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Esa día para serena fue muy sorpresivo ver de nuevo a su amigo de la infancia tan cambiando en ese lapso de tiempo y no solo eso no esperaba que el la besara era cierto que hace tiempo en su viaje por kalos soñaba ser besada por ash pero eso era antes, ahora las cosas habían cambiado desde que termino el viaje por kalos, ella se había enamorado de clemont y tenía una feliz relación con el pero aun así dudaba aun de esos sentimientos al estar con el azabache de frente y que dejara que el la tocara y la besara de esa forma era prueba de que su corazón aún tenía lugar para ese pequeño niño que la ayudo antes.

 _Sueño de serena_

En cuarto de la casa de la familia meyer

-Ash no podemos hacer esto dentro de unas horas es mi boda con clemont –dijo serena llevando un vestido de bodas todo blanco

-Serena tómalo como tu regalo de bodas por adelantado pero si no quieres recibirlo se lo puedo regalar a miette o a tal vez a Bonnie siempre ha sido una chiquilla muy despierta tal vez quiera jugar un poco conmigo -respondió ash que se había bajado los pantalones y mostraba su miembro todo erecto cosa que serena veía detenidamente

Serena al ver ese miembro erecto se puso de rodillas rápidamente con solo ver ese miembro de enorme proporción hiso que se excitara y a pesar de su boda ella no dejaría que otra tuviera ese enorme pene.

-¡No ash! ¡no me dejes! ¡Por favor solo quiero ser toda tuya! –exclamo serena en seguida empezó a introducir en su boca el miembro de ash y empezó a chuparlo como si de una paleta se tratara mientras que ash solo disfrutaba de los labios de su amiga de la infancia mientras lamia su miembro con tanta devoción.

-¡Oh serena tu boca es divina! Oh mmmmm si ¡sigue asi pequeña zorra! –suspiraba ash mientras agarraba los cabellos de serena y la forzaba a introducir más su profundo su miembro en su boca

Pasaron unos minutos en el que serena se la pasaba chupando el miembro de ash de una forma tan sensual que después ash por la excitación soltó una descarga de semen en la boca de serena

-¡me corro! –exclamo ash en eso serena solo se levantó dejando su boca llena de la esencia de ash

-Oh serena como te encanta probar mi leche ahora es mi turno de probar tus jugos –dijo ash con voz seductora y en el acto acostó a serena en la cama y le levanto el vestido para empezar a bajarle sus panties dejando ver una vagina toda rasurada.

En eso ash usando su lengua empezó a introducir su lengua en la vagina de serena y empezó a lamerla y morder un poco su clítoris haciéndola gemir de placer a la pelimiel.

-¡Oh ash sigue asi! tu lengua es maravillosa ash –susurraba serena mientras disfrutaba como ash le hacía sexo oral lo cual ella solo gemía de placer al sentir como la lengua de ash saboreaba su vagina , pasaron algunos minutos hasta que…

-¡Me vengo! –dijo serena, soltando sus líquidos lo cual ash solo saboreaba ese néctar que desprendía la vagina de serena

-Mira cómo te corriste así que ya estas lista mi pequeña zorra yo sé que lo quieres dentro , ahora voy a penetrarte y te hare sentir la dicha de ser mujer –dijo ash soltando una sonrisa

-No hables tanto ash ¡solo cógeme maldición! –respondió serena un poco molesta tocándose la vagina indicando que ya estaba lista para ser penetrada

-Entonces aquí voy -dijo el azabache introduciendo su miembro en serena lo cual serena solo suelta un gran gemido al sentir ese enorme miembro dentro de ella lo cual solo la hacía sentir placer con locura

Ash empezó a mover lentamente su miembro en la vagina de serena mientras ella solo soltaba gemidos y algunos gritos de placer lo cual ash mejor empezó a besarla para que su gritos no se escucharan sin no sería un escándalo ver que el padrino y el mejor amigo del novio teniendo sexo con la novia.

-¡Más duro ash! ¡oh si no pares! ¡Castiga a tu pequeña zorra! –gritaba serena sin importar que alguien la oyera mientras que ash trataba de callarla con sus besos pero de vez en cuando por falta de aire se separaba lo cual ella aprovechaba para gritar

Serena estaba disfrutando a lo grande tener ese miembro en su vagina cuando creyó que iba alcanzar el orgasmo esucho un gran sonido que hiso reaccionara al descubrir que estaba sola en su cama solo maldijo.

 _Fin del sueño de serena_

Maldición todo fue un sueño se sentio tan real aunque ese sueño no es lo correcto por arceus parecí una puta como podía hacerlo con ash antes de mi boda con clemont aunque la verdad eso me emociono más –pensaba serena al acordarse de su seño húmedo con el azabache

La pelimiel se levantó de la cama sobresaltada luego se tocó un poco su intimidad y noto que estaba húmeda en su mente se arrepentía de pensar esas cosas tan impuras con su amigo de la infancia.

Mientras en un hotel un chico de cabello azabache estaba soñando un recuerdo de tiempo atrás

Se podía observar la región sinnoh en ese tiempo habían pasado un año desde que ash se volvió campeón de kalos y estaba coronándose campeón de sinnoh, Cinthia lo invito a su mansión para celebrar su triunfo.

-Vamos amigo es hora de celebrar este nuevo triunfo además me muero de ganas de probar la comida –dijo ash con gran entusiasmo y dirigiéndose a su amigo pikachu lo cual el roedor solo asintió con su cabeza y se subió al hombro de su entrenador

Ash se subió a la limusina de Cinthia para ir rumbo a la mansión solo pasaron unas horas para llegar a su destino y al llegar ash bajo como loco para probar la comida y ver la clase de personas que habían en ese lugar sin lugar a dudas aún se seguía comportando como un niño pequeño como diría su amiga iris.

Al entrar se podía ver varias personas como líderes de gimnasio, campeones regionales y sobre todo gente que ash nunca había visto, el azabache corrió para saludarlos y hablar con todos.

-Diantha como estas –dijo ash entusiasmado de encontrarse con al excampeona de kalos

-Yo muy bien ash sé que derrotaste a Cinthia y te coronaste como campeón de sinnoh te felicito –respondió diantha mostrando una sonrisa al azabache

-Gracias diantha pero la verdad todo fue trabajo de mis pokemons sin ellos nunca hubiera ganado -exclamo ash con un tono sereno y acaricio a pikachu en señal de aprecio

Si me alegró que aun tengas tus alzos con tus pokemons por cierto ash la reina de kalos pregunta por ti, quiere felicitarte personalmente por ganar ,si la quieres buscar está en el balcón –dijo diantha

-La reina de kalos me quiere ver entonces aria pregunto por mi –menciono el azabache ese comentario ya que aria tenía muy poca interacción con el

-No es aria solo te diré que venció a aria y se corono como la nueva reina de kalos –exclamo diantha

Debe ser serena, bueno muchas gracias diantha si me disculpas voy a verla en seguida –dijo ash con un gran entusiasmo y salió corriendo en dirección al balcón para reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia

-Ese ash nunca cambiara –pensaba diantha al ver corriendo al azabache como loco

Ash corrió como loco y al llegar vio que estaba miette en el balcón con hermoso vestido azul como aquella vez que bailaron en esa fiesta

Hola miette ¿cómo estás? –pregunto ash extrañado al verla ahí y no ver a su amiga de la infancia

Hola ash, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar solo te estaba buscando para felicitarte por tu triunfo en sinnoh –respondió miette mostrando un sonrojo

Gracias miette por cierto de casualidad ¿eres la nueva reina de kalos? –pregunto el azabache intrigado por verla a ella y no a serena

¡Claro ash derrote a aria y me corone como reina no es fantástico! –grito miette con gran emoción y abrazo ash lo cual el solo correspondió el abrazo

Felicidades por tu triunfo miette por cierto sabes ¿cómo le fue a serena si no es mucha molestia? -pregunto ash algo curioso por saber la situación de la pelimiel

Pues perdió contra mí en las finales en ese combate la ganadora de ese combate iba pelear contra aria la verdad me dio buena pelea y esa derrota al tomo bien y espero volver combatir contra ella –respondió miette algo incomoda por la mención del nombre de serena

Ash se quedó pensativo y creyó en las palabras de miette además confiaba mucho en la pelimiel así que seguramente la próxima vez ganaría y seria la reina de kalos

Ash sé que sonara repentino pero ya tienes novia –exclamo miette sacando a ash de sus pensamientos

No miette la verdad no tengo tiempo para esas cosas –respondió ash en un tono tajante y se sintió algo incomodado por esa pregunta

Bueno ash sé que para ti esa palabra te incomoda así que te propongo ser amigos con derechos que te parece -pronuncio miette en un tono seductor

Amigos con derecho y eso ¿qué es? –pregunto ash algo extrañado ya que era la primavera vez que escuchaba eso a lo cual pikachu también lo desconocía

Bueno ash si quieres te puedo mostrar de que se trata y créeme te gustara solo que solo te diré si vamos aquella habitación tu y yo solos de acuerdo solo confía en mi –dijo miette con una sonrisa seductora y señalando una habitación que estaba muy alejada de la fiesta

Pues de acuerdo vamos a ese cuarto –respondió ash con una sonrisa a lo cual le ordeno a pikachu estar con su amiga cinthia mientras él iba a hablar con miette a solas

Pikachu algo confundido acato la orden de su entrenador y fue con cinthia mientras que miette agarro la mano de ash y lo guio aun cuarto de la mansión que estaba vacío al llegar miette cerró la puerta con seguro, a lo cual ash observo la acción de la peliazul

¿Por qué hiciste eso miette? –pregunto ash algo extrañado por la acción de miette

Ya verás ash solo cierra tus ojos te tengo una sorpresa –respondió miette mostrando un sonrojo

Ash cerró los ojos y luego de un momento sintió una presión en sus labios al abrir sus ojos era miette que lo estaba besando ash siguiendo sus instintos solo correspondió el beso luego de algunos segundos se separaron por falta de aire

Miette ¿por qué hiciste eso? no era no me gustara es que me extraño esa acción de tu parte –interrogo ash a la peliazul

Pues digamos que tenía ganas de saborear tus labios además acaso no te gusto mi beso –respondió miette con una sonrisa

Pues la verdad si me gusto pero no somos novios para hacer ese tipo de cosas –exclamo ash algo confundido por lo que acabo de suceder

Ese el chiste de ser amigos con derechos podemos hacer cosas de "novios" pero sin involucrar sentimientos es decir solo haremos esas cosas pero tú y yo seremos amigos ¿qué te parece no es fabulosa esta relación? -pregunto miette con algo de entusiasmó

Pues no sabía que se podía hacer eso en ese caso estoy de acuerdo hay que ser amigos con derechos –respondió ash ingenuamente sin saber en su totalidad de que se trataba realmente este tipo de acuerdos

-Bueno ash ahora ¿quieres sentir algo mejor que besar? -pregunto la peliazul con ojos de lujuria hacia ash

-Hay algo mejor que besar entonces si quiero sentirlo –afirmo ash con algo de curiosidad por saber que era mejor que los besos

Asi que miette le pidió que se rescatara en la cama mientras ella con sumo cuidado le empezaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón a lo cual ash se opuso al principio pero con algo de convencimiento de miette, ash al final cedió entonces miette observo el enorme miembro de ash.

-Oh ash tu pene es grande dime algo ash nunca te has masturbado –dijo miette con una sonrisa pícara y en sus ojos mostraba lujuria al ver ese enorme miembro de tal proporción

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea que es masturbarse –respondió ash con una gran inocencia que lo caracterizaba

-Entonces permíteme hacer los honores –exclamo miette en ese momento agarro el enorme pene y empezó a masturbarlo con ambos manos

Ash solo se quedó viendo como miette jugaba con su "amiguito" a lo cual le hacía sentir un placer que no había sentido antes aun así le encantaba esa nueva sensación, el azabache no dejaba de retorcerse de placer luego de algunos momentos ash soltó una chorro de su esencia lo cual lo dejo algo impresionado ya que nunca expulsado esa sustancia antes de su miembro pero antes de reaccionar miette se levantó de la cama y empezó a desvestirse sensualmente frente a ash.

Miette que estás haciendo –reclamo el azabache a la peliazul mientras ella se estaba quitando su vestido dejando nomas su sostén

Tranquilo ash si te gusto la masturbación tu solo relájate y déjamelo todo a mi lo que sigue te encantara –respondió miette quitándose la ropa interior y se lanzó a la cama para besar a ash lo cual el le correspondió el beso

Miette se separó de ash y empezó a montarlo con ayuda de su mano se introdujo el enorme miembro en su vagina lo cual ella desprendía varios gemidos a la hora de introducirse ese enorme miembro , luego de acoplarse miette empezó a darse varios sentones con el miembro de ash ,ambos jóvenes gemían de placer con esa acción pasaron algunos momentos y llegaron al órgano

Eso fue lo mejor que he sentido en la vida –exclamo ash totalmente satisfecho

Me alegro que te gustara y sabes algo cuando tengas ganas de hacerlo solo llámame para ponernos de acuerdo –dijo miette y empezó a apuntar su número en el teléfono de ash –asi que ya sabes recuerda nada de sentimientos solo tendremos sexo

Me parece bien, oye miette sabes tengo ganas de hacerlo otra vez bueno si eso quieres -respondio el azabache algo avergonzado por su petición

Si está bien ash aun puedo aguantar varios asaltos más –exclamo miette y de pronto volvió a besar ash

Asi la pareja de amigos siguieron toda la noche teniendo relaciones de pronto el lugar se volvió negro y ash observo que estaba aún en el hotel.

Parece que fue un sueño, ahora que recuerdo mi primavera fue con miette bueno si me pongo a pensar sin ella posiblemente nunca hubiera conocido la dicha del sexo en fin además me mintió cuando conto que era virgen aunque la verdad eso explica varias cosas, así como a veo me pregunto con cuantos sea de haber acostado antes de llegar a mí –pensaba ash al recordar ese sueño

Luego ash se recostó en la cama y se de volvió a dormir cuando despertó se cambió y fue en dirección hacia el departamento de serena, por otro lado la pelimiel se levantó y empezó a hacer un pastel para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novio cuando termino el paste lo puso en la mesa para después decorarlo de pronto un sonido del timbre interrumpió a la pelimiel cuando fue en dirección abrirle escucho otro sonido de timbre.

¡Ya voy! –Grito serena – ¿quién es? -Pregunto serena ya cerca de la puerta

Soy ash ábreme tenemos que hablar –respondió ash con un tono tranquilo

La pelimiel quedo petrificada la verdad no quería abrirle pero su subconsciente la volvió la traiciono y abrió la puerta, al abrirla ash se abalanzo hacia serena y a beso lo cual ella solo se dejó llevar y le correspondió el beso.

Continuara

Hasta aquí la segunda parte , la historia si tendrá desarrollo y si el género es NTR


	3. cegada por la pasion

Capitulo 3

En un lugar de la región sinnoh una chica pelizaul se acaba de levantar con algo de esfuerzo, ella no había tenido una buena noche sin duda al razón era debido a cierto entrenador azabache.

Oh ash ¿porque eres así? ¿Dónde quedo aquel chico bondadoso? –preguntaba miette algo triste por la discusión que tuvo con ash

En eso miette se pone a recordar un momento de años atrás

En sinnoh hace 3 años dos semanas después de aquella fiesta en un hotel se podían oír ruidos provenientes de una habitación

Los que ocasionaban esos ruidos eran ash y miette que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales

Miette estaba en cuatro patas mientras que ash la embestía salvajemente con su miembro agarrándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra masajeaba sus senos

¡Oh ash sigue así! ¡Métemelo más fuerte! ¡No pares! –gritaba miette de placer mientras era penetrada por ash con fuerza

Lo que tú digas miette –respondió ash algo agitado y empezó a meter su pene aun con más fuerza en la vagina de miette

¡Asi ash! Ooooooh ya casi me vengo –gritaba miette aun loca de placer y expulsando sus líquidos provenientes de su intimidad

Yo también me vengo -respondía ash mientras descarga una fuerte de su semen en la vagina de miette

Los dos chicos quedaron un poco cansados por el acto, pero aun así tenían ganas para más acción entonces miette saco un látigo y unas esposas que traía consigo en su mochila para cambiar un poco el juego.

Ash, ¿quieres jugar un juego nuevo conmigo? –pregunto miette con una sonrisa picara

Seguro ahora que posición nueva me vas a enseñar –respondió ash algo entusiasmado y poniendo ojos como cuando observaba un nuevo invento de clemont

Primero espósame a la cama – exclamo miette con una sonrisa pícara y mostrando sus ojos de lujuria

Como quieras -respondió ash algo extrañado por la petición de miette

Entonces miette se puso boca abajo mientras ash la esposaba poniendo que cada mano estuviera esposada en cada esquina de la cama al igual que sus pies dejando al descubierto la espalda de la chica y dejándola inmovilizada

Ahora que miette que sigue –dijo ash algo extrañado por la orden de miette

Ves ese látigo de allí solo azótame con el –exclamo miette con una sonrisa

¡Estás loca miette! ¡Por qué te voy a golpear con eso! –grito ash sorprendido por la petición descabellada de la chica

Solo castígame con ese látigo por favor ash -suplicaba miette con una dulce voz

Está bien miette tu sabes lo que haces - respondió ash aun incrédulo de la petición de la peliazul

Entonces ash con su mano derecha agarro el látigo y le dio un azote en la espalda de la chica

¡Aaah sí que rico dame otro ash! –gritaba miette excitada por el latigazo propinado por el azabache

Ash se quedó un poco sorprendido por un momento pero decidió complacer a la chica con su macabra petición y le dio otro latigazo en su espalda mientras que miette solo gritaba de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo.

¡Castígame más ash! –Gritaba de placer miette – ¡vamos ash dime palabras altisonantes eso me excita más y pégame más fuerte!

Ash aun seguia algo extrañado y confundido por la actitud de miette como el dolor le podía ser para una persona tan excitante así que decidió seguirle el juego por ahora ya después analizaría con calma ese extraño gusto por ser maltratada de parte de la chica y cumplió la petición de la chica.

¡Está bien perra aquí tienes otro! –exclamo ash y le soltó otro latigazo a la peliazul ahora con más fuerza que antes

¡Si mi amo soy tu perra solo sígueme castigándome más fuerte! –gritaba miette loca de placer y más excitada de que nunca

¡Toma maldita puta! –grito el azabache y le dio un latigazo tan fuerte que dejo un poco sangrada la espalda de la peliazul

¡Sí que rico soy una puta! –exclamo miette sumamente excitada tanto que soltó líquidos de su vagina en señal de llegar al orgasmo

A lo cual ella se quedó recostada en la cama en señal de cansancio por otro lado ash noto que miette se vino y paro de darle latigazos para ver cómo se encontraba

¿Miette te encuentras bien? –pregunto el azabache el estado de la peliazul

Pero miette no respondía estaba fuera de sí en ese momento que no noto la pregunta que lo hizo ash ,cuando ash iba tocarla para hacerla reaccionar ,observo la vagina de miette y la posición de su piernas que mostraban la intimidad de miette mojada, al ver eso ash noto como su miembro se puso erecto y le invadió el impulso de penetrar esa vagina aunque no quería hacerlo sin pedirle permiso a miette sus ganas pudieron más que su cordura y sin más preámbulo se abalanzo encima de miette y la penetro con fuerza luego la mezo a embestir con fuerza como todo un pokemon desesperado en época de celo.

Miette que apenas recobraba el conocimiento, noto como ash la empezó a penetrar con fuerza la peliazul quiso ponerle un alto a ash por hacerlo sin su permiso luego de pensarlo detenidamente un momento dejo que el azabache hiciera lo que quería con ella, para ella esa clase de juegos como ser dominada por un hombre le excitaba mucho así que solo disfruto del momento.

 _Regresando a la época actual_

Miette se lamentaba de dejar que ash siguiera sus impulsos de esa manera sin duda ella era parte culpable de que la actitud de ash cambiara tanto estos años, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pararlo no quiso hacerlo sus malditos fetiches y el calor del momento segaron su conciencia ahora ya era tarde ash se volvió un ser frio que solo busca satisfacer sus propios deseos sin importar las mujeres que salieran dañadas en el proceso.

Miette solo lloraba de coraje y maldiciéndose así misma ella sin querer se enamoró lentamente de ese hombre que alguna vez fue ash kétchup el niño del pikachu el que nunca se rendía el tierno y amable ser que sin importar nada el estaría dispuesto a darte la mano desinteresadamente, cada vez que convivía con él un sentimiento para miette ahora desconocido para ella la invadía acaso era amor ese sentimiento que nunca creyó conocer acusa de que solo veía a los hombres como objetos sexuales solo recordaba como en kalos muchos hombres pasaron por su cama peor solo era relaciones de una noche pero con ash era diferente ella solo lo quería para él, pero su maldita calentura de aquel entonces de querer tomarlo usarlo para satisfacer sus instintos carnales y de paso dañar a su rival de ese momento que era serena dejaron que la dominaran y corrompieran a ash.

Ahora para miette una serie de preguntas la empezó a invadir en la mente ¿porque ash viajo a kalos en este momento? Fue para divertirse y acostarse con cualquier mujer se le cruzara en el camino de la región así como se acostó con sus antiguas compañeras y otras mujeres de otras regiones o en realidad era porque al final ash estaba enamorado de serena y quería redimirse buscando el amor o simplemente ella no era más que otra mujer de paso que para ash un trofeo más presumir.

De pronto su tristeza de la peliazul se convirtió en coraje pensando que ella era la responsable del cambio de ash cuando se le vino a la mente otra figura femenina también contribuyo a ello y es más se podría decir que miette solo puso la dinamita pero el que en verdad encendió la mecha y la detono fue aquella chica que también rondaba en sinnoh en aquella época con su molesto piplup pensar que lo que le hizo ash fue imperdonable.

¡Estúpida dawn porque te cruzaste en el camino de ash otra vez! –maldecía miette con lágrimas y en sus ojos reflejaba odio hacia aquella chica sin duda su odio a era mucho mayor que hacia la pelimiel

 _Regresando al apartamento de serena en kalos_

Serena escucho la voz de ash asi que en contra de sus instintos abrió la puerta el azabache entro miro la cara de serena se abalanzo hacia ella besándola en el acto, lo cual serena no lo esperaba y en un momento de de cordura aparto a ash de ella.

¡Ash que te pasa recuerda que tengo novio y es clemont tu mejor amigo! -reclamo serena algo enojada por el beso

Sabes algo serena eso no me importa que estés en una relación yo te necesito sabes todo estos años siempre he pensado en ti, tú fuiste la que medio ánimos en kalos la que hiso que recordara mi verdadero ser admito que fue muy estúpido en no fijarme en ti antes, solo por un estúpido sueño pero ahora que lo soy me he dado cuenta que no importa si no tengo a ti así que solo quiero sentir tu piel y probar tus labios una vez más como ayer –dijo ash con un tono de arrepentimiento y mirado a los ojos de la pelimiel

Serena se quedó en shock en oír las palabras de ash ella nunca espero esa declaración de el su corazón latió rápidamente sin duda hace años esperaba esa reacción del azabache pero también se le vino a la mente los recuerdos con clemont

Cuando perdió ante miette por su segundo intento por ser reina de kalos se notó tan devastada y sin ánimos de continuar su sueño, además que corrían rumores que ash y miette mantenían relaciones en secreto sin duda no contribuyo mucho solo hacía que su corazón se quebrara aún más ya no tenía las mismas ganas de ser la reina de kalos con solo ver a miette y imaginado que estaba haciéndolo con ash no podía dejar de llorar de coraje e impotencia.

Cuando creyó que no había una luz apareció clemont con su actitud despistada y algo torpe sin duda no era ash pero tenían su encanto al inicio el apoyo de clemont la reconforto en esa derrota con el paso de tiempo su relación mejoro bastante, para serena se sentía algo mal en su viaje por kalos nunca le dio la importancia a su amistad con el inventor para ella siempre estaba ash pero al estar cerca de clemont recordó que hasta sus mismo pokemon estaban más gusto con los pokemon de clemont que con lo de ash que eran más competitivos entre sí, sin duda era algo curioso que no lo noto en su momento con el paso del tiempo creyó superar su enamoramiento con ash.

Entre otras cosas solo recordar su primera cita con él, su primer beso y sobre todo su torpe pero divertida proposición de novios y tan solo recordar que también Bonnie ayudo su hermanito en esas cosas sin duda eran momentos lindos que atesoraría, cuando serena recordó todo lo que vivió con clemont agarro fuerzas para por primera vez encarar la mirada de ash.

Ash lo siento no puedo corresponderte hace años te amaba pero ese amor por ti desapareció e encontrado el amor verdadero con clemont ahora solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y sé que encontraras el amor verdadero después de todo eres un gran chico ademas por lo que se tu amiga misty de kanto o dawn de sinnoh sienten algo por ti por que no vas a verlas puede que encuentres el amor con ellas –dijo serena con un tono amable

Ash se quedó pensativo por el comentario de serena al oir esos nombres de sus antiguas compañeras en especial el de dawn hiso que recordara momentos que no queria recordar aun así se contuvo, hace años al oír esas palabras hubiera corrido como un idiota llorando y arrepintiéndose por no haberlo dicho en su momento, pero el ya no era si su único rasgo que aun tenia de su antiguo ser "él nunca te rindas hasta el final" y eso iba a ser no iba rendirse

Jajajajaja esas palabras ni te las crees serena –exclamo ash con una carcajada y se acercó lentamente a serena

Serena se quedó sorprendida de la actitud de ash no esperaba esa reacción de el, ella pensaba que ash lo entendería pero no fue así ahora el se acercaba lentamente.

¡Ash no te engañes a ti mismo no siento nada por ti mi corazón ahora esta con clemont! –respondió serena algo alterada por la reacción de ash

No serena tu eres la que te engañas a ti misma creyendo esas mentiras de que amas a clemont yo sé bien que sientes algo por mí ese beso en el aeropuerto lo demuestra bien así que déjate de cuentos y acéptalo de una buena vez –exclamo ash cruzando sus brazos y lamiendo sus labios en señal de victoria

Serena estaba acorralada ese beso del aeropuerto la delataba perfectamente no podía engañar a ash con esos comentarios no se solo dejo que la besara si no que ella misma le correspondió, dejo que se acercara y tocara su espalda que tocara su trasero inclusive tuvieron un beso francés ni clemont era tan atrevido para hacer ese tipo de cosas y la prueba más grande es que ella aún era virgen ni siquiera se han visto desnudos, lo más lejos que ha llegado con clemont era un beso y un abrazo a decir verdad no sabía si clemont lo hacía por ser caballeroso o de plano no tenía ninguna idea de cómo llegar más lejos.

Pero lo que le gustaba de clemont era eso su timidez y su caballerosidad la hacía sentir bien consigo misma a decir verdad él era un reflejo de cómo era ella antes, pero extrañamente no despertaba su excitación o sus ganas de ser poseída por el no como ash lo hacía, antes solo imaginaba ser besada apasionadamente por el azabache en su viaje por kalos que el la tocara y alguna vez pensaba ser tomada por este, pero tenía que despertar de esa fantasía en ese momento si bien ash estaba aquí listo para cumplir sus sueños más profundos su conciencia le quería decir que no cayera en la tentación así que recapacito y miro a los ojos a ash para confrontarlo.

-Es verdad ash si siento algo por ti pero debes entender que no es correcto que pensarían de nosotros los demás, clemont él te quiere como un hermano y verme contigo lo desgarraría por dentro o de Bonnie ella fue a kanto por tú fuiste su inspiración y ella me ve como su hermanita.

\- Quieres verlos sufrir acaso, quieres destruir su concepto que tienen por ti solo porque ahora se te metió la idea que me amabas ash, por favor si aún eres aquel chico bondadoso te pido que te alejes de mí y nunca me busques por favor –dijo serena casi al borde del llanto

Ash no se movió de su sitio solo observaba serena detenidamente después se acercó a ella tanto que solo estaban sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros, el corazón de serena comenzó a latir con más fuerza como aquellos años en su viaje por kalos, sus palabras no sirvieron de nada ash aún seguía aquí como si nada.

-Serena tú me deseas y yo a ti así deja de pensar en los demás y déjate llevar por la pasión y el deseo –respondió ash con un tono seductor

Antes que serena le respondiera ash la callo con un beso el cual ella quiso apartar ash, pero su cuerpo no respondía así que aun con sus lágrimas brotando de sus ojos empezó corresponder su beso, el cual el azabache empezaba marcar el ritmo, el uso sus brazos para tocar la espalda de la pelimiel donde poco a poco bajaron sus manos hasta tocar sus pompas donde las empezó a masajear y apretar, lo cual para serena solo soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer.

Después de eso ash se separó de ella y empezó a ver a serena para ver en qué punto atacar primero , ella solo vestía su falda roja y su blusa negra tal como como la conoció la primera que piso kalos salvo que no tenía sus medias negras ni su sombrero rosa dejando su cabellera corta al descubierto, así que en seguida puso su mano derecha debajo de la falda y empezó a introducir su dedo índice en la intimidad de serena y con la mano izquierda abrazaba a la pelimiel para evitar que se apartara de él.

¡Saca tu dedo de ahí ash por favor! –reclamo serena por acción del azabache mientras escondía su excitación

Vamos serena bien que quieres que toque en esa parte es más estas soltado tus líquidos en respuesta tu deseo –exclamo ash mostrando con su mano derecha los líquidos que desprendía la pelimiel

Serena observaba con vergüenza como su cuerpo cedía tal fácilmente a sus bajos instintos, ash por otro lado aún seguía introduciendo su dedo en la vagina de serena, después de unos minutos le empezó a introducir dos dedos a lo cual serena solo gemía de placer.

¡Para ash no debemos hacer esto no es correcto! –gritaba serena mientras aun gemía por la acción de ash

Déjate llevar serena es más vamos subir de nivel –respondió ash sonriendo mientras que saco su mano de la intimidad de serena y ahora puso mano en la blusa de la chica para desprenderla

Serena se dejó llevar por la excitación y mando al diablo su conciencia y ayudo a ash a desprenderse de su blusa dejándola con su brassier el cual ash hábilmente le desprendió dejando expuestos los senos de la pelimiel lo cual bien no eran los más grandes que había visto el azabache aun así para el eran perfectos así que con su mano izquierda soltó la espalda de la chica y empezó acariciar sus senos y con su mano derecha empezó a bajar la ropa interior de la chica e introdujo nuevamente sus dedos en la vagina de la chica.

Serena solo podía gemir de placer sin duda ash era un experto en lo que hacía, ash prosiguió con sus acciones hasta que serena llegó al orgasmo y soltó una gran cantidad de líquidos provenientes de la intimidad de chica, ash al ver ese espectáculo supo que era el momento de subir aún más el nivel así que en seguida se separó de la chica y empezó a quitarse su playera luego se desprendió de sus pantalones y por último se quitó su bóxer dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto.

Serena observaba con lujuria el cuerpo de ash y sobre todo de su miembro sin duda era muy grande nada que ver con el de clemont que alguna vio por accidente cuando iba al baño, no esté era muy grande y grueso, el solo imaginar sentir ese miembro dentro de su vagina solo la excitaba más.

Así que serena sin pensarlo dos veces llevo a ash hasta su recamara donde se recostó en su cama para seguir con el juego.

Esta lista para esto –dijo ash con un tono seductor

¡No hables y solo cógeme! –grito serena desesperada por ser penetrada

Lo que digas solo déjame quitarte esa falda –respondió ash mientras le retiraba a serena su última prenda

Ahora serena estaba sobre la cama totalmente desnuda mirando el cuerpo del azabache, luego ash se puso encima de ella para serena era la primera vez que tendría sexo, desde aquel sueño que tuvo ayer en la noche despertó en ella el deseo de ser poseída por su amigo de la infancia ahora su sueño se iba ser realidad.

Tranquila serena seré gentil contigo por ser tu primavera vez –dijo ash con una sonrisa

Así que ash introdujo su miembro poco a poco hasta que lo metió completamente haciendo gritar a serena de dolor mientras se observaba una mancha de sangre sobre la cama sin duda serena había perdido su virginidad en ese momento así ash empezó a meter y sacar su pene con sumo cuidado al principio para que la vagina de serena se fuera acostumbrado al tamaño de su miembro.

Serena solo soltaba gritos al principio de dolor y luego de un rato se convirtieron de placer mientras que ash al ver como rápidamente serena se acostumbraba a su pene empezó a subir la intensidad de sus embestidas haciendo que la pelimiel solo gimiera y gritara de placer como loca.

¡Ash sigue así! ¡Ahora con más fuerza! –exclamaba la pelimiel perdiéndose en su lujuria

Ash solo obedecía y empezaba a subir la intensidad de sus embestidas mientras que serena besaba a ash sacando sus lenguas y con las manos libres serena empezó abrazar ash y acariciar su cuerpo.

Ash siguió penetrando a serena hasta que el azabache saco su miembro y cambio de posición a serena ahora la puso en cuatro y de esa forma la siguió penetrando ahora con sus manos libres empezaba jugar con los senos de serena haciendo que serena aun siguiera gritando de placer

¡Quieres que me detenga! –dijo ash con un tono burlón mientras aun embestía a la chica

¡No se te ocurra parar esto se siente genial –respondía la pelimiel excitada

Así que continuaron haciéndolo un rato hasta que llegaron al climax

Serena me voy a correr en ti –dijo ash en señal de llegar al orgasmo

Ash no lo hagas puedo quedar embrazada no lo hagas -respondió serena asustada de quedar embarazada

Ash sin importar la orden de serena se corrió dentro de ella soltando una descarga de su semen dentro de la vagina de serena.

ash por qué hiciste eso no sabes que puedo quedar embarazada –reclamaba la pelimiel por su acción

Tranquila si quedas embarazada yo cuidare de ti y del bebe –respondió ash con suma tranquilidad

Eres de lo peor ahora mira estoy oliendo a mis propios fluidos y a tu semen es mejor que me bañe en dos horas va ser la fiesta de clemont –exclamo serena algo molesta por el olor que desprendía sin duda ella aún era una amante de la limpieza

Así que serena fue en dirección a la regadera abrió la puerta corrediza y abrió la llave del agua y dejo que cayera en su cuerpo pero en eso ash entro en la regadera con ella.

¿Que crees que haces aquí? –pregunto serena por la intromisión del azabache

Si nos bañamos los dos será más rápido no crees además mira abajo –respondió ash con una mirada seductora

Serena bajo su mirada y noto que el miembro de ash se había puesto otra vez erecto sin dudarlo dos veces serena empezó a besar ash mientras que el lentamente penetraba otra vez a serena y empezaban a tener relaciones otra vez.

En otro lugar de kalos clemont salía de su trabajo e iba en dirección al departamento de serena pero en el transcurso del viaje recibió una llamada de su hermana

Hola hermanito ¿cómo estás? -preguntaba Bonnie

Estoy bien Bonnie voy en dirección al departamento de serena –respondió el rubio

Que bien yo también voy para allá por cierto vendrá ash ya quiero verlo otra vez -dijo Bonnie Poniendo un tono de nostalgia

De seguro vendrá no le dije nada pero estoy seguro que serena ya lo habrá invitado –respondió clemont entusiasmo de reunir a la antigua pandilla junta

Sí que bien me muero por verlo otra vez –exclamó Bonnie con felicidad

Si Bonnie te espero allí ahorita debo colgar no quiero que me multen por hablar por celular mientras estoy conduciendo –respondió clemont

Si hermanito cuídate y te veré allá –exclamo Bonnie feliz

 _Mientras que en un aeropuerto de sinnoh_

Espérame ash ya voy para allá –dijo en voz alta miette mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su avión

En eso miette en sus prisas por llegar al avión choco contra otra persona y al verla era la persona que menos esperaba ver

¡Dawn que haces aquí! -grito miette

CONTINUARA

Gracias por lo reviews y recuerden las cosas están empezando por cierto desde que se confirmó que miette si siente algo por ash ya me dan nuevas ideas para otros fics


	4. el amor apesta

Descubrimientos

— ¡Tú qué haces aquí! —reclamo miette molesta al ver a dawn en el aeropuerto

— ¡Eso no te importa! —respondió dawn con el mismo tono de molestia

—Después de lo que le hiciste a ash no tienes vergüenza de aparecer por aquí —exclamo miette aun molesta —solo eres una zorra

—mira quien lo dice seguro aun sigues dolida de cómo te quite a ash —dijo dawn con un tono de burla

—Maldita —susurro miette mientras apretaba sus puños entonces empezó a recordar cierto momento del pasado

 _ **Flashback**_

Hoenn hace 2 años

Ash estaba descansado en el centro pokemon de ciudad calagua después de coronarse campeón de la región hoenn, ash se quedó más tiempo en la región para poder conocerla más a fondo junto a su amigo pikachu aunque seguían juntos lo cierto era que su relación ya no era como la de antes se sentía el distanciamiento entre el pokemon ratón y su entrenador debido a que ash había cambiado un poco desde que conoció el sexo con mujeres, su vida se volvió diferente desde entonces ya que su rutina de cada semana era ir a un hotel con miette dejando un poco de lado a pikachu que a veces le ordenaba quedarse en el centro pokemon mientras él iba con miette para tener relaciones sexuales.

Ash y miette aún seguían con su relación de amigos con derecho, desde que comenzaron en sinnoh ya no podían detener ese tipo de relación que llevaban para ash era una adición tener sexo y para miette era un caso similar no podía estar alejada mucho tiempo del entrenador así que planeaban sus rutas para que pudieran encontrarse más seguido y cumplir al mismo tiempo sus labores como campeón y reina, a pesar de llevar un año con gran cercanía ash nunca cambio su perspectiva sobre la peliazul el aun solo la veía como una amiga nada más con la cual podía tener sexo sin involucrar sentimientos ya que pesar del tiempo que llevaban acostándose en ash nunca nació ese sentimiento de amor por la chica caso contrario en miette que poco a poco empezaba a enamorase más del azabache sin que pudiera evitarlo aunque ella no sabía cómo decírselo sin ser rechazada por el.

Un día ash paseaba por la ciudad para comprar algo de comida y hacer tiempo para ver a miette y acostarse con ella con solo imaginar lo que harían en la cama en su mente pasaban imágenes algo pervertidas pero de pronto sacándolo de sus pensamientos más pervertidos vio a lo lejos a una chica que le pareció conocida para el entonces sin perder tiempo corrió a donde se encontraba ella.

— ¡hola ash! —exclamo dawn sumamente contenta de ver a su amigo azabache por la ciudad

— ¡que sorpresa dawn! —respondió ash sumamente emocionado de ver de nuevo a su amiga de la región sinnoh y choco los cinco con la peliazul ya que era un saludo de ellos — ¿qué haces en hoenn?

—no es obvio vine para competir nuevamente en los concursos de la región de hoenn y esta vez sí ganare —exclamo dawn en un tono decidido

—esa es la actitud de dawn sé que serás la mejor coordinadora del mundo no cabe la menor duda en eso —respondió ash brindándole una sonrisa motivadora a la peliazul

—me halagas ash pero sabes también tengo que felicitarte no se puede presumir todos los días que eres campeón de varias regiones así como vas no cabe duda que serás en poco tiempo un gran maestro pokemon —exclamó dawn y en seguida le brindo un fuerte abrazo al azabache

El abrazo que le dio dawn a ash lo sorprendió bastante al pelinegro que inclusive se sintió un poco extraño por la acción de su amiga aunque no lo molesto que lo abrazaba de esa manera inclusive le agrado esa sensación.

—ash disculpa si te incomode con mi abrazo es que la verdad sentí ganas de hacerlo espero que no pienses que soy rara por hacer eso —dijo dawn algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer

—dawn no te preocupes de hecho me sentí muy a gusto con ese abrazo y para mí nunca serás rara por eso no te preocupes —respondió ash brindándole una sonrisa a la peliazul —además ahora que veo de cerca te has vuelto más hermosa de lo que recuerdo

—gracias ash y tú te ves más guapo desde la última vez que te vi —respondió dawn algo sonrojada por el cumplido del azabache —¿por cierto donde esta pikachu?

—bueno es que la verdad ya casi no le gusta salir conmigo creo que esta en sus días además de vez en cuando es bueno salir sin él, me da tiempo para pensar las cosas con claridad —comentó ash seguro de respuesta aunque no era del todo cierta solo que no quería contarle la verdad a dawn

—si tú lo dices mejor vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca del parque para platicar —dijo dawn algo extrañada por la respuesta del azabache pero no quiso darle vueltas al asunto y cambio de tema para no arruinar su rencuentro con su amigo

—si vamos —ash solo asintió y se dirigió junto a dawn aquella banca que señalaba

Entonces se dispusieron a platicar para ponerse al día donde sacaron temas de sus viajes y de sus nuevos amigos que conocieron en otras regiones hasta que hablaron de un tema algo incómodo para ellos

—dime ash ¿tienes novia? —pregunto dawn algo apenada

—Bueno dawn que te puedo decir en realidad no tengo novia aun —respondió ash pero cuando quiso mencionar a miette recordó que ella le prohibió mencionarla como novia ya que eran solo amigos —y tú ¿tienes novio?

—la verdad no ash, pero sabes algo hay una sola persona con la que me gustaría tener una relación de noviazgo hace años lo conocí y se convirtió en un buen amigo pero lamentablemente nuestros caminos se separaron para cumplir nuestros sueños pero ahora hace poco me reencontré con él y solo quiero decirle que no importa el tiempo y la distancia lo amo con todo mi alma y quiero estar junto a el toda la vida —exclamó dawn sumamente contenta

—no sabía eso dawn pues te deseo mucha suerte me imagino que kenny estará feliz de ser tu novio ya que me dijo brock hace tiempo que tú le gustabas a kenny —dijo ash sonriente y poniendo su mano en el hombro de dawn —kenny te hará feliz de eso estoy seguro

— ¡no es kenny! —grito dawn un poco enojada

—entonces dawn no me digas que es de conway de la que estas enamorada —respondió ash un poco asustado por los gritos de la peliazul

¡Tampoco es conway!, Es más antes que continúes adivinando te daré un pista el entrenador del que me enamore viene de kanto y me acompaño por la región sinnoh —dijo dawn en un tono más tranquilo

¡Ya sé quién es!, pero caray dawn no crees que brock es demasiado grande para ti pero en fin si son tus gustos no me queda de otra que apoyarte en esto solo espero que brock le gusten las chicas menores que el —dijo ash algo sorprendido — y que no te engañe con la primera enferma joy que encuentre a la vista

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡tan tonto eres ash! ¡Eres tu idiota yo te amo a ti! —grito dawn algo molesta —¡así es ash te amo!

— ¡me amas de verdad dawn! —exclamó sorprendió el azabache por escuchar tales palabras de su amiga

—claro que te amo ash para mi eres la persona más importante de mi vida después de mi madre al principio en nuestro viaje me sentía confundida por lo que sentía por ti pero cuando te vi en la final de la liga kalos me sentí algo dolida al ver que una chica de cabello de color miel te abrazara y te felicitara por ganar el campeonato entonces comprendí mis sentimientos que tenía por ti —dijo dawn con un tono alegre —por eso jure que cuando te viera te confesaría lo que sentía por ti

Entonces al oír hablar de la descripción de serena olvido por un momento lo que dawn le confeso y solo sintió unos grandes recuerdos de su viaje por kalos cuando lo acompaño serena y entonces sintió como una gran paz inundaba su cuerpo sin duda serena despertaba sensaciones extrañas en él aunque le agradaban sentirlas.

— ¡ash! —grito la peliazul algo molesta al sentirse ignorada — ya que sabes lo que siento por ti ahora dime ¿tú que sientes por mí?

Entonces ash se distrajo de su trance y observo a dawn detenidamente sin duda era una chica linda pero que le diría de seguro ella esperaba escuchar que sentía lo mismo que ella aunque realmente no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por dawn lo único que sabía es que no quería perder su amistad con ella si la rechazaba así que tomo una difícil decisión.

—sabes dawn no soy experto en amor pero estoy seguro que estoy enamorada de ti —respondió ash con una sonrisa aunque no noto la peliauzl que esa sonrisa es falsa que el daba el azabache

—Ash no sabes cuánto me haces feliz que me digas esas palabras —exclamó dawn totalmente feliz por el comentario de su amado

Ash sabía que le había mentido a su amiga, aunque no sentía lo mismo que dawn tampoco la consideraba una chica fea de hecho era una hermosa mujer casi igual de hermosa que serena entonces solo suspiro y pensó darle una oportunidad a dawn ya que quien sabe podría ser su alma gemela aunque tenía ciertas dudas al respecto.

—sabes dawn ahora que ambos confesamos nuestros sentimientos creo que es hora de decirte que me gustaría que fuéremos novios —dijo ash con una gran determinación y poso su mirada en dawn — ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

— ¡sí! !si! ¡claro que quiero ser tu novia ash! —respondió dawn totalmente sonrojada y se acercó a los labios del pelinegro entonces lo beso

Ash se sentía muy confundido por el beso de dawn pero lo correspondió acabo de algunos minutos mostrando un hermosa escena de un par de enamorados pero lo que no sabían que una persona los observaba a lo lejos y noto ese beso

—Por qué me duele ver esto, ash no es mi novio aun así detesto que otra quiera quitármelo —pensaba miette al ver ese beso y soltó una lagrima de su rostro y decidió retirarse del lugar sin duda le dolía seguir viendo esa escena

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—bien no me importa dónde te largues solo no te quiero ver cerca de ash en kalos —dijo miette algo furiosa por ver dawn

—Pues no me importa lo que tú digas iré por ash sin importar nada ya que estamos destinados a estar juntos —respondió dawn con el mimo tono que miette —así que apártate de mi camino o no responderé a mis actos

—jajaja no me hagas reír con eso de que el destino los unió se ve que tienes memoria de corto plazo te recuerdo lo que le hiciste ash puta —se burló miette al oír esa respuesta de dawn

Entonces dawn al oír esa acusación se le vino a la mente cierto recuerdo

 _ **Flashback**_

Habían pasado seis meses desde que dawn se declaró a ash y este le correspondió sus sentimientos y juntos se volvieron novios, gracias a esa relación pikachu se volvió otra vez unido con el entrenador aunque de vez en cuando se apartaba de la pareja para que tuvieran sus momentos a solas.

Los primeros meses fueron de pura felicidad un últimamente estos últimos días se sentía el distanciamiento entre dawn y el, aunque ash no comprendía le porque y un extraño presentimiento recorrió su mente y si ella lo engañaba ya que curiosamente su relación empezó a tambalearse cuando paul vino a hoenn a buscar a ash para ajustar cuentas con él.

Aunque de las veces que combatían ash lo vencía fácilmente, para el azabache con solo mandar a greninja y usar su transformación destrozaba a todos los pokemon de paul sin mucho esfuerzo hecho que molestaba al pelimorado al ver la manera tan humillante que lo vencia, dawn observaba a paul y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de pena por aquel chico que sin duda por su tipo actitud lo alejaba de la gente por lo cual era un ser solitario y la única razón de su vida era ser el más fuerte entrenador del mundo.

Entre más combatía paul para vencer a ash dawn simplemente no podía dejar de pensar de cómo quedaba después que ash lo derrotaba sin mucho esfuerzo ella se sentía confundida por tener en la cabeza a paul, otra vez sus sentientes se ponían en duda y si en verdad amaba a paul, esa clase de dudas no la dejaban dormir así que cansada de tener ese sentimiento fue a confrontar a paul esa misma noche.

No fue difícil encontrarlo ya que este estaba afuera del centro pokemon aun entrenado sin descanso sin duda no se iría de la región hasta derrotar a ash al menos una vez.

Entonces dawn al verlo respiro un poco y decida fue a hablar con él en eso paul se percató de la presencia de la peliazul y guardo a su pokemon para esperar hablar con dawn sin que nadie los escuchara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? —Pregunto paul con un tono serio — ¿dónde está tu novio?

—Vine para decirte algo muy importante —respondió dawn un tanto apenada

—solo eso para eso viniste hasta aquí para decirme solo algo más vale que sea importante ya que no soy de la gente que soporta la gente que lo hace perder su tiempo —exclamó paul con su mismo tono frio y serio de siempre

—veras paul es que la cosa es que me gustas mucho —dijo dawn totalmente sonrojada

— ¡qué demonios dijiste! —Grito paul sorprendido por aquella respuesta —de seguro es una broma que me está jugando ash ¿no es así?

— ¡lo que oíste paul tú me gustas mucho! —reclamo dawn un poco molesta por la actitud de paul

—oye no sé, si estas cuerda en estos momentos pero recuerda que eres novia de ash y no puedes hacerle esto —respondió paul con su mismo tono frio —así que regrésate con él y se una buena novia y descuida olvidare lo que paso esta noche

—en serio esa es tu respuesta veamos sin esto te cambia de parecer —dijo dawn aun sin darse por vencida con su plan y se dirigió a paul y lo beso

Paul solo veía como dawn se acercaba hacia él y le plantaba un beso hecho que dejo confundido al pelimorado que por instinto le correspondió el beso así que dawn siguió besando a paul después de algunos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

—dawn no es lo correcto realmente me agrado el beso pero tienes novio lo mejor es que dejar este asunto por terminado —dijo paul poniendo un tono avergonzado por primera vez en su vida

—no quiero paul no pudo dejar de pensar de ti además recuerda el dicho "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente" además descuida ash nunca se va enterar de lo nuestro —exclamaba dawn

Peor lo que no sabían es que cierto azabache seguio a dawn y al ver las acciones de su novia le rompió el corazón asi que solo se lajeo de ahí con mucha rabia pensando que era un tonto no podia creer como su amiga dawn era una zorra.

En su mente todos sus planes con ella fueron desechados a la basura inmediatamente y pensar que hasta tuvo la idea que en el futuro se casarían.

Ash camino por la ciudad adolorido por ver a su exnovia y a su rival besándose a sus espaldas de el ese dolor que el género ver eso era nuevo para él ya que antes no albergaba ese sentimiento llamado amor ahora que lo sentía deseaba con toda su alma no sentir nunca más ese sentimiento ya que era demasiado doloroso para el.

Entonces después de caminar por un rato decidió regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba para dormir y luego tomar el primer vuelo a kanto y alejarse lo más lejos posible de hoenn, fu cuando entonces vio a dos chicas no mayores de veinte años acercándose a él.

—hola campeón que hace tan solo esta noche —dijo una chica acercando se de una manera tan sensual hacia el azabache seguido de su otra amiga

—hola chicas ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar si me disculpan me iré a dormir —respondió ash algo triste y se comenzó a retirar del lugar

—campeón no te vayas nosotras podemos hacer que te sientas mejor —exclamaron ambas chicas pegando sus pechos en ash

Ash al observar la acción de las chicas no se podía sentir más excitado ambas chicas eran muy hermosas y tenían un cuerpo divino y la muestra eran sus enormes pechos, en otros tiempos se hubiera sentido bastante incomodo al ver ese tipo de acciones inclusive sin ir más lejos hace algunas horas las pudo haber rechazado pero ahora solo quería hacerlo con ellas así que alimentado por su lujuria acepto la invitación de ambas jóvenes.

— gracias chicas además pondré de mi parte yo también las haré sentir mejor —dijo con una sonrisa seductora y abrazo ambas chicas mientras se iban al hotel entonces ash pedio una habitación aparte para poder hacerlo sin interrupciones de pikachu o de su ex.

Entonces ash entró a su cuarto donde ambas chicas sin perder tiempo se quitaron la ropa y comenzaron hacerlo con el azabache y este solo disfrutaba de aquellos hermosos cuerpos y así estuvieron así toda la noche después se fueron a dormir en la mente de ash se sentía mejor por haber hecho eso y desde ese día ash dejo de creer en el amor y decidió solo satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Mientras que ambas chicas peliazules seguían aun discutiendo para poder viajar a kalos en la región de kanto en el aeropuerto de ciudad carmín se podía observar una chica de cabello naranjado esperando abordar el avión que la llevaría a kalos.

—Solo espero que con esto tenga amarrado a ash —dijo la chica en voz alta mientras se frotaba el vientre —no es así bebe descuida pronto veremos a tu padre y seremos una familia feliz


	5. mentiras y mas mentiras

**Capitulo: mentiras y más mentiras**

Después de haberlo hecho en el baño serena y ash salieron algo agitados por la tormenta de placer que acababa de ocurrir sin duda a partir de ese día las cosas no iban hacer iguales.

En la mente de ash solo sintió una gran satisfacción por hacerlo con la chica de kalos sin duda era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar aunque se sentía raro no podía explicarlo pero sentía una inmensa felicidad y sobre todo una gran paz interna ya que a pesar de acostarse con diversas mujeres ninguna le había dado esa sensación simplemente gozaba y cuando se aburría las botaba pero en este caso no era así él no quería hacerle eso por una extraña razón el quería estar con ella sin importar nada, alguna vez pensó que el amor era un asco por lo que había hecho su exnovia dawn, pero si tan solo existiera alguna oportunidad de sentir amor real con serena debería tomarla aunque eso significara renunciar acostarse con cualquier mujer sin duda era una gran decisión así que lo mejor que podía hacer es seguir con este juego y ver si realmente sentía amor por su amiga de la infancia o solo era una mujer más que paso por su cama.

En la mente de serena se encontró muchos sensaciones nuevas por un lado estaba feliz ya que ash sentía lo mismo que ella aunque por otro lado también sentía culpa ya que a pesar de todo aún era novia de clemont y haber traicionado de esa manera tan vil y despreciable al hombre que la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba no parecía lo correcto pero cada vez que miraba ash la culpa se iba de repente no sabía que pensar en este caso acaso ¿hiso lo correcto al entregarse a ash?

Muchas dudas aparecían en su cabeza que haría con clemont debería terminar su relación e irse con ash a formar una nueva vida o seguirle engañando con esa mentira, después de pensarlo pensó que ambas decisiones le harían daño a clemont así que mejor opto seguir con la mentira y tratar de distanciarse con el inventor para que este poco a poco perdiera el interés en ella o por que no tratar que clemont la engañara eso parecía más sencillo y sin duda nadie saldría lastimado hasta podría ser benéfico para el inventor ya que estaría con la persona correcta entonces se le vino a la mente una chica en especial una que mostro interés por el rubio antes y era korrina.

No lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse y llamarla lo más pronto posible.

—hola korrina ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto serena por el celular

—hola serena cuanto tiempo de no hablarnos yo me encuentro muy bien y tu ¿cómo has estado? — respondió korrina regresando la pregunta

—yo bien korrina sabes el motivo de mi llamada es por el cumpleaños de clemont y claro también para celebrar el regreso de ash a esta región y la verdad me gustaría que nos vinieras a visitarnos para recordar los viejos tiempos así que dices contamos contigo —dijo serena mostrando un tono alegre

—dijiste ash pues claro voy en seguida me imagino que aun vives en ciudad lumius verdad —hablo korrina mostrando algo de inseguridad al oír el nombre de ash pero trato de esconderla con un tono amable

—Entonces te esperamos, cuídate —respondió la pelimiel finalizando la llamada

—Tu igual cuídate y nos veremos pronto —hablo korrina con alegría y colgó el teléfono

Cunado finalizo la llamada korrina se quedó algo pensativa por ambas noticias una clemont cumplía años sin duda esa noticia le dio una gran felicidad ya que ella estaba enamorada del inventor desde hace años aunque tenían gustos diferentes se podía sentir la chispa entre ellos y eso era algo que no podía negarlo pero debido a que era un poco tímida para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos al inventor nunca pudo declararse y eso la calcomanía por dentro aunque también no era solo por eso que se sentía insegura por escuchar esa noticia si no por lo de ash ya que él y ella tenían un secreto que nadie sabía y por supuesto ella no quería decírselo a clemont ya que de seguro perdería cualquier oportunidad con él.

—Si llegara decirte lo que hice con ash me amarías clemont —exclamaba korrina para sí misma mientras estaba recorriendo la ciudad de lumius ya que ella estaba en la ciudad por un motivo muy importante.

Mientras eso rondaba en su mente también pensó en llamar al entrenador azabache para hablar sobre su secreto compartido y saber si estaba dispuesto a finalizarlo y cerrar ese acuerdo de una vez por todas.

Entonces agarrando valor busco en su celular el número de ash y le marco no pasaron ni más de cinco minutos para que le respondieran

—ash ¿cómo estás? —dijo korrina con un tono amable y dulce

—korrina que tal me encuentro muy bien sabes llegue antes de la fecha que acordamos porque me surgieron otros asuntos importantes espero no te importe de todos modos me encuentro con serena y esperamos a clemont para celebrar su cumpleaños por cierto donde te encuentras —respondió ash algo sorprendido de la llamada de la chica rubia aunque actuo de una manera amable con ella

—estoy en ciudad lumius ash y voy hacia el apartamento de serena no tardare en llegar yo calculo que llegare en veinte minutos —exclamo korrina — ¿por cierto no le has dicho nada a serena sobre tu ya sabes qué?

Esa pregunta le dio un gran escalofrió al azabache sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente a que se refería la patinadora rubia sobre aquel asunto y nunca se le paso en la cabeza contarle a serena ese capítulo de su vida, entonces el azabache empezó a recordar perfectamente como llego a esa peculiar situación.

Flashback hace año y medio

Habían pasado tan solo tres meses desde que dawn lo abandono por irse con paul sin duda ash estaba molesto por esa situación por tomo una decisión bastante radical se largó inmediatamente de hoenn en parte para buscar el campeonato en jhotto y también para no ver nunca más a esas dos que lo engañaron ya que no sabría cómo reaccionaría si los volviera a encontrar, su amigo pikachu también quedo impactado por esa noticia sobre dawn ya que él pensaba que la chica haría feliz a su entrenador pero resulto todo lo contrario ahora su amigo parecia haber cambiado mucho en sus combates parecía ser más agresivo contra sus contrincantes y ya no mostraba esa sonrisa de satisfacción como antes solo ponía una mirada fría al ganar.

Al llegar al jhoto no lo tomo ni más de dos meses en ganar ese campeonato en realidad fue sencillo con sus pokemon más poderosos arraso a la competencia como si nada, entonces aprovecho para visitar la torre bellsprout también era su intención visitar a morty pero le avisaron que estaba de viaje así que ash solo decidió visitar el lugar ya que era un lugar para encontrar el equilibrio y precisamente quería buscar eso ya que su vida no era precisamente equilibrada y quería buscarle sentido a su vida.

Al entrar en la torre observo que estaba casi vacía aun si pensaba que eso era lo mejor ya que quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos peor al subir al último nivel pudo divisar a un figura bastante peculiar que aprecia ser conocida por el azabache.

— Al fin te encontré ash—dijo la voz de aquella persona que en realidad era korrina

— ¡korrina eres tú! —exclamó ash totalmente sorprendido de ver a la líder de gimnasio de santalurse en la región jhoto

Entonces korrina corrió abrazar al azabache y este solo le correspondió el varazo de todas las personas posibles que conocía no esperaba verla a ella aunque la patinadora rubia jamás le desagrado su presencia ya eran muy similares en gustos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en jhoto? —pregunto ash algo extrañado de verla por estos lares

—Veras te estaba buscando a ti pero antes de contarte mi motivo de estar aquí quisiera hablarlo en privado si no te molesta —dijo korrina señalando a pikachu

—No hay problema korrina —respondió ash —pikachu vete a jugar por ahí korrina y yo tenemos que hablar en privado

Pikachu accedió y dejo solo a los dos entrenadores entonces se pusieron hablar de cosas triviales hasta que korrina menciono el asunto importante por el cual buscaba a ash.

—sabes ash no sé cómo actúes al decirte esto pero el motivo por el cual te busque es que necesito un gran favor muy importante y no sé cómo lo tomes —exclamó korrina con algo de esfuerzo sin duda estaba un poco insegura de contarle al azabache el favor que requería.

—vamos korrina puedes decírmelo con confianza para eso estamos los amigos

—Pues ash no sé cómo tomes esto pero necesito que te cases conmigo —hablo korrina con un tono serio

Ash se quedó sorprendido por esa petición no sabía que decir aunque vamos en estos años ya que se había enfrentado con situaciones inusuales como tener sexo con miette o tener una novia hasta acostarse con desconocidas pero esto era otro nivel ya que era unir sus vidas para siempre y a verdad ese asunto era aún desconocido para él, aun así antes de decir algo imprudente decidió conocer los motivos de korrina para pedir eso.

—korrina eso es algo precipitado pedirme que me case contigo pero dime ¿porque te quieres casar conmigo? en realidad tú me amas —pregunto el azabache aun intrigado por esa petición

—no es fácil de explicarlo pero en realidad no te a amo ash solo que requiero casarme contigo para ser siguiendo líder de gimnasio y por supuesto ser la siguiente heredera que tenga el puesto de mi abuelo —respondió korrina con un tono serio

—pero porque yo no creo ser el único chico del mundo es más porque no se lo pediste a clemont o a otro de chico de por ahí —hablo ash aun sorprendido pero queria conocer por que lo eligió a el

—bueno eso se debe que requiero casarme con alguien muy importante y veras clemont era mi primera opción pero mi abuelo lo rechazo ya que no cumplía con los requisitos que pedía y después me acorde ti y mi abuelo al ver tus logros aprobó ese matrimonio entonces decirte salir a buscarte

Ash respiro un poco y trato de procesar la respuesta dada por korrina al menos disipo esa duda sobre el matrimonio ya que solo era para conservar su título entonces pensó que por un momento y si la ayudaba con esa boda falsa total que podría salir mal después de todo korrina nunca le había hecho nada malo además pensaba que malo podría suceder si aceptaba casarse con ella.

—sabes korrina no pudo negarle la ayuda a un amiga así que hagámoslo —hablo ash determinado —vamos a casarnos

—Gracias ash me salvaste la vida —respondió korrina agradecida y le dio un beso en el cachete al azabache y esto solo se sonrojo por recibirlo

—de nada korrina sabes que para eso estamos los amigos

—sabes debemos planear esta boda solo durara un año este matrimonio los primeros seis meses debemos estar viviendo juntos después de eso podemos tomar cada quien su rumbo y reunirnos en kalos para firmar el divorcio y listo cada quien sigue su vida como si nada

—Pues si es así entonces no hay problema hagámoslo —afirmo ash bastante convencido con el matrimonio

Fin del flashback

Ash después de recordar ese suceso solo respiro profundamente ya que tarde o temprano debía decirle a serena sobre este asunto y sobre todo con todo lo demás de su pasado pero tenía miedo que lo rechazara al pensar que era un maldito mujeriego adicto al sexo que hasta se casó sin siquiera decirle nada cuando se acostaba con ella es más su anillo de bodas lo traía en su mochila para que nadie lo notara.

Estaba en una difícil encrucijada asi que prosiguió seguir con este juego hasta que korrina y el estuvieran legalmente divorciados.

Después de un rato llegaron clemont y Bonnie casi al mismo tiempo listos para celebrar el cumpleaños del inventor por suerte no mostraron sospechas al ver ash en el departamento de serena por suerte aun confiaban ciegamente en el así que pensaron que serena lo invitó a celebrar el cumpleaños de clemont y este llego temprano.

Así que dejando de lado ese asunto se dispusieron a convivir como si nada recordando su viaje por kalos sin duda eran hermosos recuerdos que no querían olvidar sin ese viaje no habrían crecido como personas.

De pronto después de un rato de comer alguien toco la puerta y cuando serena abrió se llevó una sorpresa a ver que era korrina la había llegado.

—hola korrina ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo serena mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga rubia

—Yo muy bien amiga es bueno volver a reunirnos —respondió korrina mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pelimiel

Después de ese encontró korrina paso a la sala de le pelimiel donde estaban reunidos clemont su antiguo amor secreto, Bonnie su amiga y ash su actual pero secreto esposo

— ¡hola a todos! —grito korrina mientras saludaba a todos con la mano

— ¡hola korrina! — gritaron todos al unísono excepto serena y fueron a donde estaba la chica para saludarla

Clemont al ver a korrina nuevamente sintió una sensación bastante extraña ni con serena al sentido como con la rubia y no solo fue eso también se maravilló de la belleza que tenía korrina donde ese observaba su cuerpo bien proporcionado y como usaba un vestido sencillo color blanco se podían apreciar sus hermosas piernas además que con ese vestido también resaltaba su bien proporcionado busto.

En verdad korrina era una hermosa mujer que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de ser su esposo eso pensaba clemont aunque tenía un dilema y ese se llamaba serena no podía ir a decirle sabes que terminamos ahora me siento atraído por korrina aun así no dejaba de mirarla y ella lo miraba de la misma forma.

— ¿korrina ya tienes novio? —pregunto Bonnie tratado de romper el hielo

—bueno es que es algo complicado por el momento no tengo novio —respondió korrina algo nerviosa

—Pues porque no sales con ash él es soltero —exclamó Bonnie con una gran inocencia era bueno que pasar de los años seguía igual —la verdad harían una hermosa pareja

—pues Bonnie la verdad ash y yo ya fuimos novios pero terminamos así quedamos otra vez como solo amigos —respondió korrina con una sonrisa en su riostro

Serena y clemont quedaron paralizados al oír eso y ambos tenían opiniones diferentes al respecto serena sintió traicionada por korrina ya que nunca le dijo que tenía una relación con ash y en clemont sintió un gran enojo por el entrenador de kanto ya antes de enamorarse de serena sentía una fuerte atracción por korrina y saber que tuvo algo que ver con ash le daba una mala sensación ahora solo quería ver hasta donde llegó esa relación.

—Sé que es algo personal pero tuvieron intimidad — pregunto clemont sin importar que tan penosa fuera la pregunta solo quería saber todo sobre esa relación

—Creo que con todo respeto no es de tu incumbencia clemont y si así fuera eso ya paso —respondió ash algo indignando por esa pregunta

Clemont al oír la respuesta de ash y ver al cara de korrina toda roja supo que si efectivamente ash y korrina tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Serena también observo las facciones de korrina y la respuesta de ash y sintió una gran rabia al saber que ash ya había estado con una mujer y esa mujer era su amiga rubia.

—korrina porque no me dijiste que estabas en una relación con ash —dijo serena lo más tranquila posible sin mostrar su enfado

—bueno es que fue algo repentino además no duramos mucho —respondió korrina tratando de suavizar las cosas

—no solo lo suficiente para que te acostaras con el —reclamo serena molesta

— ¡si lo admito me acosté con ash contenta, además porque te enfadas ya tienes novio no debería importarte eso y como te dije antes eso fue en el pasado la verdad no me arrepiento lo que hicimos ambos estuvimos de acuerdo! —grito korrina algo enojada por las provocaciones de la pelimiel

Serena se quedó estática por esa respuesta simplemente le dolía ver que era cierto y en clemont no podía estar más enojado y sobre todo por la expresión de su novia que se observaba que le molesto la relación de ash con korrina era como si como si ella aun sintiera algo por él y ash no dijo anda solo se quedó al margen mientras que Bonnie solo opto por escuchar y no entremeterse en la discusión.

— ¡sabes que serena me largo de aquí no soporto ver tus malditos celos enfermizos si tanto amabas ash hubieras ido por el en vez de estar dando rabietas como niña chiquita! —grito korrina molesta y en seguida se fue del departamento de serena peor si antes de despedirse de clemont —lo siento clemont por la discusión que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños.

Cuando se fue korrina el ambiente se puso muy hostil por un lado serena seguía molesta con korrina por ocultarle eso y con clemont igual no solo con ash si no con su novia en la forma que se comportó no era normal ya que el ere su novio y no ash.

—saben que chicos mejor me retiro hasta que se calmen las cosas —exclamo ash mientras también se retiraba del departamento —y feliz cumpleaños clemont

Bonnie junto con clemont también se retiraron del departamento esta noche lo que iba ser una convivencia tranquila se transformó en una red de mentiras cuando se despidió de serena, clemont lo hiso de una manera poco tierna ya que en su mente estaba un mar de confusiones sobre respecto a korrina y serena tenía que meditar un poco esta noche a solas para después platicar con su novia.

Serena también se sintió dolida y más con lo que pasó con ash esta tarde tendría mucho que pensar esta noche ya que debería tomar una decisión sobre respecto a clemont y ash.

En un hotel

Ash había llegado a su habitación y entro y se quedó pensativo con lo de hoy y con respecto a serena su mente le jugaba bromas peor no quería admitirlo pero no quería creer que se había enamorado de ella desde lo de dawn ya no quería saber nada sobe el amor peor si una duda surgió en su mente y si solo tal vez le diera una oportunidad a esa relación.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta lo saco de su mente y fue a ver quién lo buscaba y al abrír la puerta se encontró con ella.

—Korrina creí que te fuiste a otro hotel —dijo ash algo sorprendido de ver a la rubia con el

—no ash solo vine porque sentía ganas de estar con aun amigo además que aún estamos casado o lo olvidas —respondió korrina con una sonrisa

—Tienes razón entonces pasa —exclamó el azabache con un tono tranquilo

Entonces ambos fueron a la recamara para sentarse en la cama y conversar

—oye te puedo hacer una pregunta

—si díla no hay problema

— ¿sientes algo por serena? —pregunto korrina

—la verdad creo que si, como sabrás con mi relación con dawn perdí la fe en el amor peor ahora no sé por qué siento ganas de volver a creer en el —contesto ash con una sonrisa

—y si serena no sintiera lo mismo por ti que harías

—no lo sé supongo que tratar de buscar otra mujer creo

—sabes algo ash lo pensé si lo de clemont no funciona estaba pensado no divórcianos y quedarnos casados no sé qué opines al respecto —exclamó korrina algo tímida

—por mí no hay problema sabes la paso bien contigo además eres muy hermosa supongo que a la larga podría funcionar —dijo ash aceptado —sabes korrina hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos sabes

—tienes razón deberíamos hacerlo para recordar los viejos tiempos —respondió korrina con una sonrisa de lujuria

Entonces korrina desvistió al azabache privándolo de su playera y de su pantalón dejándolo solo con su miembro totalmente erecto y ash le quito el vestido a korrina y con sus agiles manos le quito el sostén y su panties después korrina se recostó en la cama mientras se puso arriba de ella

Ash introdujo su miembro en la vagina de korrina mientras la embestía y esta solo gemía de placer

—dime korrina extrañaras estas sesiones de sexo conmigo — dijo ash mientras embestía a korrina

—no te mentiré si las extrañare por eso no me molestaría quedarme casada contigo ash — respondió korrina mientras sentía el pene de ash dentro de ella — ¡más duro ash!

—Oh korrina si extrañaste mi pene verdad pequeña pervertida —exclamaba ash mientras aún seguía embistiendo a korrina y luego con sus manos juagaba con los senos de la chica

— ¡si ash por favor continua no pares hasta que me corra! —gritaba korrina toda excitada

—Lo que usted diga señora kétchup —respondió ash mientras se acercaba a korrina y le daba un beso francés donde empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas

Después de eso prosiguieron haciéndolo todo la noche sin descanso mientras que en otro parte una pelimiel seguía confundida con lo del día de hoy y pensaba seriamente quedarse con ash pero al pregunta que le surgió y si hubo otras mujeres en la vida del entrenador como reaccionaria ante ello.

CONTINUARA

Solo me queda decir pobre clemont ash ya le bajo a sus viejas y lo que falta jajajaja

Así que estense pendientes de lo demás

Gracias a BGBFAN-FICS por la idea y les recomiendo sus historias


	6. mi boda falsa

Capítulo 6: mi boda falsa

Después de tener una noche agitada ash se levantó primero de la cama dejando a korrina dormida en ella el solo verla le daba un poco de ternura además que algo de orgullo al ser el primer hombre que saboreo aquella preciosidad de mujer.

Entonces ash se acercó al barandal de su cuarto que daba al exterior y vio con sumo detalle la ciudad y entonces recordó el pasado una vez más.

Flashback

Después de una boda falsa donde solo asistieron el abuelo de korrina así como algunas personas que ash no conocía, el abuelo les dio como regalo de bodas una reservación a las costas de kanto donde para llevar acabo su luna de miel.

Ash un poco nervioso por ese regalo ya que no tenía intenciones de consumar su matrimonio ya que korrina aunque era un mujer preciosa la veía como aun amiga y no quería destruir su amistad llevándosela a la cama además que dudaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Al llegar al hotel ash y korrina estaban un poco nerviosos ya que estarían en un cuarto a solas por lo que sus corazones latían muy fuerte, al entrar al cuarto observaron que todo estaba muy bien arreglado donde se observaba que tenían un palco con vista al mar además que la cama era de tamaño matrimonial y las paredes eran de color azul cielo.

Los chicos entraron y se quedaron sentados en la cama por un rato.

—Korrina si quieres me puedo dormir en el suelo para que tú duermas en la cama sin problemas —dijo ash

—gracias ash y te agradezco que me ayudes con esta boda falsa sé que es incómodo para ti pero te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo además no quiero que clemont se entere ya que podría malinterpretarlo por cierto ash tú tienes alguien en tu vida —pregunto korrina algo curiosa

—pues mira korrina alguna vez pensé que si pero me traiciono con un rival —respondió ash con la cabeza baja

—lamento escuchar eso ash ya que tú eres una persona maravillosa a demás no debieras quedarte con esa mala impresión con las mujeres para muchas eres muy atractivo inclusive para mí —exclamo korrina y se tapó la boca por lo último que acababa de decir

—En verdad ¿te resulto atractivo? — pregunto ash algo sorprendido por ese comentario

—si ash digo es normal soy mujer y me gustan los hombres —respondió korrina algo avergonzada

Ash observo a korrina con atención y ella traía puesto un vestido sencillo de color blanco algo largo pero que dejaba ver las hermosas curvas que poseía la chica además que resaltaba su busto, el azabache empezó a tener un pequeña erección y era normal ya hace tiempo que no tenía sexo y aunque no quería hacerlo ver a korrina le excitaba sí que sin pensarlo le planto un beso a la chica.

Korrina se sintió algo sorprendida que ash la besara y en seguida quería separarse de el pero le gusto la forma en que ash la besaba y le correspondió el beso después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

—disculpa korrina es que te veías tan hermosa que no pude resistirme a besarte —trato de disculparse ash después de robarle un beso a la rubia.

—descuida ash no pasa nada además no me desagrado ese beso ahora déjame que yo te bese de otra forma diferente —dijo korrina con una sonrisa

—de acuerdo korrina —exclamo ash

Entonces la rubia se aproximó a ash y le saco la lengua y ash por instinto hiso lo mismo y decidieron darse un beso francés donde korrina era la que llevaba el ritmo ya que movía la lengua de un forma en que ash le agradaba ese beso sin duda korrina conocía nuevas formas de divertirse que el desconocía después de un rato se separaron ahora más felices que nunca.

—Korrina no besas mal —dijo ash con un tono seductor

—Tu tampoco ash —respondió korrina devolviéndole el cumplido al azabache

—entonces ¿quieres llevar esto más lejos? —pregunto ash

—La verdad me gusto como besas y además me siento excitada así que por que no digo legalmente somos marido y mujer aparte que es nuestra luna de miel hay que disfrutar esta noche —dijo korrina mientras se empezaba desvestir

Ash también se empezó a desvestir y ambos contemplaron sus cuerpos desnudos donde korrina noto el miembro de ash que era muy grande y por el lado de ash contemplo el perfecto cuerpo de korrina donde resaltaban sus caderas bien formadas y por supuesto sus pechos de copa c.

Así que ambos se observaron por un rato de pronto ash tomo la iniciativa y beso a korrina después empezó bajar por el cuerpo de korrina lamiendo desde su cuello hasta sus pechos donde también se apoyaba con su manos apretándolos y por ultimo llego a su vagina donde de forma magistral empezó meter su lengua en la intimidad de la rubia y esta solo gemía de placer por la forma en que ash la complacía con su lengua.

Ash metía su lengua lo más profundo en el interior de la rubia y de paso disgustaba sus líquidos que desprendía dicha vagina al cabo de un rato korrina no soporta más y se corrió por la excitación.

—ahora es mi turno ash déjame que te haga sexo oral —dijo korrina mientras ahora cambiaba de lugares y puso ahora ash en la cama y ella se levantó y empezó a lamer el glande del entrenador y poco a poco empezó a introducírselo en la boca todo el miembro de ash y después comenzó a chuparlo como si de una paleta se tratase, ash emite gemidos de placer en la forma en que korrina se lo estaba chupando sin duda ella sabía bien lo que hacía ni la misma miette podía haberlo hecho mejor.

Después de un rato ash había llegado a su límite y se corrió dentro de la boca de korrina inundado hasta su garganta de su misma esencia.

—Ash ahora quiero que me la metas —ordenaba korrina mientras se ponía en cuatro

—Si eso deseas —respondió ash mientras se acercaba al trasero de la chica

Entonces ash con suma delicadeza metió su miembro con cuidado ya que korrina aún era virgen y no la quería lastimar mucho tanto en su primera vez asi que korrina cuando sintió el miembro de ash entrando en su vagina solo se aferró a las cobijas mientras sentía un gran dolor al ser penetrada por primera vez.

Ash al ver que su pene entro completamente en la vagina de la rubia rápidamente empezó a embestirla lentamente, la rubia al principio presento dolor pero luego se convirtió en un gran placer al sentir ese pene entrando y saliendo de su vagina de forma constante haciendo que esta gimiera y soltara algunos gritos de placer por la enorme dicha que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, ash al notar los gemidos de korrina supo que era hora de subir la velocidad y empezó embestirla con mayor velocidad y con más fuerza tomando de la cintura con sus manos para tener mayor agarre.

Korrina al sentir que ash aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas solo podía soltar saliva por el enorme mar de placer que este le proporcionaba y también quería aportar a la causa y movía sus caderas para que ash pudiera penetrarla más fuerte.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se volvieron a besar entonces cambiaron de posición entonces ash se acostó en la cama quedando su cara boca arriba y korrina ahora se montó sobre él luego korrina empezó a saltar como loca sobre el miembro de ash y este solo dejaba que korrina hiciera todo el trabajo mientras se ponía disfrutar.

Así siguieron cambiado de posición toda la noche korrina tenía mucha energía y por suerte ash era del mismo estilo por lo que ambos pudieron quedar satisfechos, en la mañana siguiente ambos quedaron en la misma cama acostados y solo korrina mostró señas de arrepentimiento al ver lo que había hecho esa noche.

— yo lo siento mucho ash no debimos tener relaciones es que yo amo a clemont y al hacer eso siento que lo he traicionado y si llegara a enterar lo que hicimos puede que me rechazase y no quiero eso —dijo korrina mientras soltaba lagrimas por la culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento

—no te sientas culpable korrina ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras hormonas además que importa que se entere no es tu novio, tú tienes todo el derecho a tener una vida sexual si así te plazca y el si no quiere estar contigo es pro que es un idiota y créeme si él te rechazara yo te cuidare por siempre korrina —respondió ash mientras abrazaba a korrina para consolarla

—gracias ash ahora me siento mejor aunque no quiero que estés conmigo solo por compromiso además sé que serena te ama y no quiero que se siente mal si nos ve juntos

— ¡¿serena me ama?! —pregunto ash sorprendido

—claro que te ama era muy obvio que te estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti no sé por qué nunca lo notaste

—la verdad era muy tonto en esos tiempos si lo hubiera sabido antes tal vez no hubiera sufrido con ella —hablo ash mientras recordó la traición sufrida por dawn

— ¿con quién sufriste ash? —pregunto korina algo intrigada

—bueno ya que te considero una gran amiga de confianza te lo voy a decir

Entonces ash comenzó a contar todo lo que vivió con dawn y korrina solo se enfurecía al escuchar como ash sufrió con aquella tipa.

—Si me encontrara con esa chica dawn le daría su merecido —dijo korrina mientras saltaba de la cama y daba algunas patadas al aire

—tranquila korrina no creo volverla a ver en mi vida además ya no quiero recordar eso solo me atrae tristes recuerdos —respondió ash mientras solo se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su ropa

—está bien ash por cierto no respondiste sobre serena ¿qué harás al respecto?

—no lo sé la verdad esa noticia fue de sorpresa quisiera meditarlo un poco voy a salir un rato a caminar por el hotel

—esta bien ash te espero además seguiré tu consejo así que si quieres hacerlo otra vez no te diré que no —dijo korrina mientras le guiñaba el ojo a ash

—tomare tu consejo así que cuídate nos veremos más tarde

Entonces ash salió del cuarto para caminar un poco en esos momentos de dudas a vece extrañaba pikachu pero debido a que su diferencias fueron grande este decidió quedarse en el laboratorio del profesor oka así que ash tuvo que aceptarlo.

Después de caminar por un rato ash decido ir a la playa que estaba cerca del hotel para tomar el sol y disfrutar la vista, cuando llego al lugar solo se sentó sobre la arena y admiraba el paisaje y de vez en cuando observaba a las chicas del lugar que no dejaban de mirarlo y este solo les guiñaba el ojo.

Ash estaba tan absorto viendo a las chicas que no noto que alguien se aproximaba a sus espaldas y esta solo le empujó al azabache.

—Por fin te veo kétchup después de todo este tiempo —dijo la voz de aquella persona que parecía ser de mujer

— ¡misty ¿Qué haces aquí?! —pregunto ash sorprendido de ver a su vieja amiga en la playa

Entonces ash se paró abrazar la líder de gimnasio y esta solo le correspondió el abrazo aunque aun seguía molesta con su amigo pero decidió omitir eso para no arruinar el momento por el momento después del abrazo decidieron caminar por la playa para ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas entonces llegó alguien inesperado aunque muy familiar para ash.

—misty mi amor con que aquí estabas —dijo Rudy ignorado a ash y tomando la mano de misty

—Rudy no hagas esto que me avergüenzas —respondió misty algo avergonzada y sonrojada

Ash al verlo solo so molesto ya que no dejaba de ignóralo al estar con misty antes y ahora seguía igual o peor ya que se atrevió a decir mi amor a misty.

— ¡oye por si no sabías aquí estoy yo! —grito ash algo molesto por ser ignorado

—ash cuanto tiempo sin verte veo que aun te sigue molestado que este cerca de misty —dijo Rudy mientras se arreglaba su cabello con su mano y sonriendo como todo un casanova

—si tú lo dices solo que tu tampoco has cambiado aun te sigues creyendo el típico don juan y dime con cuantas mujeres funciona tu farsa —hablo ash

—eso no es de tu incumbencia pero no importa más ya que la única mujer en la que tengo mis ojos es en misty y para tu información llegaste tarde ya que ella es mi novia —respondió Rudy mientras tomaba de la cintura de misty y la besaba en la boca

Ash observo esa detenidamente aunque en efecto Rudy estaba feliz de besar a misty ella no estaba tan segura de hacerlo y dedujo que ella no estaba de amar a Rudy ya que no se notaba en su facciones además que misty nunca menciono a su novio en su plática por la playa.

—Lo siento ash por decírtelo pero Rudy es mi novio —dijo misty mientras se dejaba abrazar por rudy

—descuida misty me alegro que sean felices ya luego te veré es que recordé que tengo algo que hacer muy importante —dijo ash antes de irse del lugar

—descuida ash misty es muy feliz a mi lado —respondió Rudy mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad

Misty ni dijo nada y dejo que se marchara ash aunque en el fondo le dolía verlo partir ya que tenía sentimientos por el pero también ella se había hartado de esperarlo y quiso intentar algo con Rudy aunque no negaba que no sentía casi nada por su actual novio.

"ash espero que algún día puedas perdonarme"

Ash por un lado estaba caminando algo molesto sin duda ver a su amiga en manos de ese cretino le hacia hervir la sangra aunque se le paso pronto cunado recordó los gestos de misty y puedo ver que no estaba muy convencida de estar con el así que planeo algo.

"muy bien Rudy con esas tenemos sería una lástima que alguien llegara a robarte a tu novia"

Entonces ash solo se fue riendo mientras se dirigía rumbo al hotel para tener su segundo asalto con korrina y también para meditar su nuevo plan para humillar a Rudy.

Fin del flashback

Ash después de recordar esa escena dejo una nota en la cama y decido ir se del cuarto para caminar un poco entonces cuando ya iba saliendo del cuarto decido llamar a serena.

—Hola quien habla —dijo la pelimiel que ya estaba levantada y lista para ir a trabajar

—El hombre que te hizo mujer —respondió ash con una voz seductora

— ¡ash! —Exclamo serena sorprendida — ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—no es obvio quiero pasar la tarde contigo

—ash pero es que tengo trabajo además clemont vendrá por mí en la noche para llevarme a cenar

—cancélalo dile alguna excusa como que tenías que ver a tu madre o que se yo además quiero pasar otro rato como ayer o tu no quieres serena

—es que no podemos hacer esto ash yo tengo novio lo de anoche fue un error que no debió pasar por favor ash no hagas esto —exclamo serena con algo de lagrimas

—serena no puedo hacer esto ya tengo en mi cabeza solo salgamos si no quieres tener sexo esta bien solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo

—ash si salimos juntos prométeme que después de te iras de mi vida para siempre

—Lo prometo —dijo ash — ¿Dónde te veo?

—en el restaurante el fenekin enamorado las 2:00 en punto

—ok ahí estaré —hablo ash mientras colgaba el teléfono

Ash por un momento medito la situación que acabo de suceder hace un momento aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo otra vez con serena el solo sentir que sería la última vez que vería otra vez a su amiga de la infancia le dolía por dentro y no sabía por qué.

—es mejor no pensar en eso mejor irte por ropa nueva —exclamo ash en voz alta

Cuando ash se procedía retiró a la tienda de ropa vio que le llegó un mensaje

"cariño estoy en kalos y te tengo una gran sorpresa para ti"

Después de leer el mensaje ash vio quien lo mando y con horror vio que se trataba de misty

En el avión de kalos

Vemos a dos chicas de cabello azul alejadas de si por los asientos del avión pero viendo de vez en cuando a los ojos para tratar de intimidarse aunque sin resultados.

En el departamento de serena

serena estaba arreglándose para irse a ver a ash esta tarde entonces eligió un vestido de gala de color rosa donde resaltaba su hermosas piernas blancas y también su pecho, cuando termino de arreglarse rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salirse se topó con la persona más inesperada en ese momento.

¡bonnie!

CONTINUARA

Este fic aún le falta peor ya vamos por la parte del amourshipping sobre por mis demás fics ya cada semana actualizare uno sé que baje el ritmo pero es que me surgió un nuevo pasatiempo espero no se impacienten.

Sobre las ideas de mi fics de zombies que bueno que algunos me recomendaran ideas en fin ya veremos en que queda todo esto.


End file.
